Prince Charming
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Maybe that's why I ended up with Hyuuga Natsume, the school heartthrob. Heartthrob he is, but Prince Charming he is not. I mean, what other excuse could the boy possibly have for getting me toilet paper for our two year anniversary?


In the few months I haven't posted anything, I have not managed to get my hands on Gakuen Alice. Sorry.

**Prince Charming**

"Oh, he got you toilet paper. How...sweet."

--_HeartbrokenConfession_--

**First Period: Study**

You know those mushy gushy girls? The kinds that cry over movies about talking animals, seem to deck themselves out in pink every morning, and go ga-ga over Prince Charming?

While I do enjoy the color pink and find talking animal movies adorable, I'm not a big fan of Prince Charming. Maybe that's why I ended up with Hyuuga Natsume, the school heartthrob. Heartthrob he is, but Prince Charming he is not. I mean, what other excuse could the boy possibly have for getting me toilet paper for our two year anniversary?

--

-

--

-

-

--

**Fourth Period: Lunch**

"He got you a roll of toiler paper?" My friend, Sumire, tried to confirm. We were sitting at Table 17--our regular table-- for lunch. She gently pushed aside her salad as if she could not eat from disbelief.

"Oh yeah." I nodded my head, rather disbelieving myself. I understand that Natsume's not exactly Romeo, but I most certainly expected more than a roll of _toilet paper_.

Sumire sighed and shook her head. "What did I ever see in that boy?"

I rolled my eyes at her reference to her previous crush. "Good looks?"

"That." She frowned."Right."

At this moment, Anna decided to look up from her texting. "That's so weird." She pondered. "Toilet paper?"

I shrugged, "It was 2-ply."

Hotaru snorted, "Great, nice and soft for your butt."

"What's this I hear about butts?" Ruka, Natsume's best friend and Hotaru's boyfriend, questioned as he pulled up a chair. Ruka would _never_ get Hotaru toilet paper. He's much too charismatic... that and Hotaru would probably beat him to a pulp. "Oh, and here. This is from Natsume." Ruka said as he handed me a bag.

I snatched it from him and hurriedly ripped out what was inside.

A tissue box.

"Oh, joy. I can put this with my toilet paper roll."

"Mikan," I looked up at Nonoko, "Do you have over-productive sinuses or something?"

"Apparently." I commented.

Sumire smirked, "I'm glad my boyfriend doesn't get me stuff like that."

Hotaru sneered, "It's Hyuuga. What'd you expect?"

--

-

-

--

**Fifth Period: Calculus **

After a series of bantering from my friends, I met up with Nobara in Calculus. Nobara reacted to the strange presents the same as everyone else did.

She stared at the presents. "Oh, he got you toilet paper. How... sweet."

I groaned and leaned my head against the table. "I didn't think Natsume was this romantically challenged."

"At least he got you a present?" Nobara said with a questioning look on her face.

"Good attempt."

Nobara smiled at me symphatetically. "Guys are so bad at this stuff."

I pulled out my textbook, "Don't I know it."

--

-

-

--

**6th Period: Physics**

"Hey." I could feel my heart clench as I turned myself over to my boyfriend. Ah, yes. The one the only-- at least, the one and only that would give their girlfriend toilet paper for their anniversary-- Hyuuga Natsume. Admittedly, I felt slightly bitter. I get him concert tickets and he gets me toilet paper.

"Hi." I forced a smile on my face.

"Did you like the present?" He asked. Is that even a question that needs to be asked?

"Oh..yeah," I said, sounding a little more sarcastic then I wanted to show. I waved the toilet paper, still in it's packaging,"Toilet paper. Just what I've always wanted."

Natsume stared at me as if I'd just told him I had superpowers --crazy, for those of you who didn't get that.

"Did you even open it?" He looked slightly irritated.

"No." I tilted my head. "I just, um, wanted to keep it fresh. For the bathroom."

Natsume slapped his palm against his face. "Give me that."

I handed him the roll which he proceeded to rip open. He carefully laid it out across the table, ignoring our physics teacher cry of protest.

My eyes widened as the roll spread out and black ink made it's way across the table. When Natsume finished rolling it out, I read the large words written out in Natsume's perfect handwriting. My hands were covering half my face in surprise. Quickly, I snatched the tissue box out of a sick Koko's hands.

I nearly tore the box in half and out fell my real present. A necklace with a strange yet beautiful red gem linked to a black rope. It wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world, but it had a magnetic feeling to it. As if it was made for me and Natsume.

At this moment, I felt like one of those mushy gushy girls. Tears prickled at my eyes and I smiled, attacking Natsume with a bear hug.

"You're the best."

--

--

-

--

Minutes later, the bell rang. Natsume and Mikan left, forgetting about the roll of paper laid out on the table. The rest of the class, curious, walked up to it.

Hotaru sighed and shook her head.

Ruka scratched the back of his head.

Written in large black letters, read

**"You make a pretty ugly Cinderella, but I accept you anyway." **

"Natsume's definitely no Prince Charming." Sumire sighed in disappointment.

"No," Anna smiled, "But then again, Mikan's not a Cinderella anyway."

--

--

--

-

--

**8th Period: Health**

"But why toilet paper?"

-

--

-

-

-

-

Definitely one of my shorter works. But, I hope that's okay. I just wanted you guys to know that I am alive, and I am still writing.

Review pleaseee? :)


End file.
